


Слава труду

by Siore



Category: Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel - James Luceno, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Gen, obscene language, Юмор, производственный роман
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 22:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siore/pseuds/Siore
Summary: участникам строительства Звезды Смерти поставлена задача в кратчайшие сроки и без дополнительного финансирования повысить производительность труда. Ситуация кажется безнадежной – однако выход найден.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Слава труду

"ПРИКАЗ.  
Согласно данным за первый квартал текущего года, по ряду причин объективного и субъективного характера финансовое положение и морально-психологический климат на объекте опасно близки к критическим, что ставит под угрозу весь производственный процесс. 

Для исправления ситуации на объекте объявляю соревнование трудовых коллективов за звание передовиков производства — с сегодняшнего дня и до особого распоряжения".  
Директор Орсон Кренник

Вышеозначенный текст, сопровождавшийся звуковым оповещением для привлечения внимания, высветился на информационном табло в главном ангаре строящегося объекта особой важности «ЗС-1».

Случившиеся рядом монтажники и обслуга ангара столпились у экрана. По мере прочтения на лицах работяг нарисовалась крайняя озадаченность, если не сказать больше. 

Разумеется, они не могли знать, какие события предшествовали появлению этого в высшей степени странного документа.

***

— Не думал, что в мои-то годы на меня еще может произвести впечатление простое человеческое разгильдяйство, — саркастически заметил Таркин, — но вам, Кренник, это в очередной раз удалось. График опять сорван, по итогам первого квартала производительность труда упала на… 

Губернатор мельком глянул в планшет.

— На одиннадцать и две десятых процента.

— А я говорил, жуки нам еще пригодятся, — не без злорадства отметил Кренник, нимало не обескураженный озвученной цифрой. — Эти, как выразился Тагге, вонючие сепаратисты за право поработать друг друга сожрать были готовы, а плохо работать просто не умели, в силу генетики. Не то что некоторые представители человечества. Но вы же не слушали. 

— Они были опасны и, как большинство инородцев, непредсказуемы, — нахмурился Таркин. — Забыли их бунты? Вижу, что не забыли. 

— Не забыл, и что? — Кренник пожал плечами. — Вуки еще хуже. Ценю ваш вклад в умиротворение Кашиика, но этих блоховозов можно заставить работать только из-под палки или под дозой успокоительного. Было бы странно ожидать от рабов иного отношения к делу. Кстати, людей заявления в духе «денег нет, но вы держитесь, да пребудет с вами Сила и хорошее настроение» тоже обычно как-то не очень вдохновляют.

— Не разводите демагогию, Кренник, — оборвал губернатор, — вы не в комитете Сената по правам разумных рас. Если к концу года ситуация не изменится к лучшему и строительство не войдет хотя бы в условно приемлемый график, Император и лорд Вейдер будут… скажем так, крайне недовольны. Им требуется результат, а не оправдания. Как, впрочем, и мне. 

Таркин сделал паузу и многозначительно взглянул на Кренника. Тот намек понял и промолчал. 

— Полагаю, вы это отлично знаете и сами, — продолжал губернатор, — поэтому не буду вам указывать, что надлежит делать. Однако постарайтесь все же обойтись без многоходовочек на грани уголовщины вроде той последней авантюры с обшивкой — иначе в один прекрасный момент вашу команду не спасет даже имперская коллегия адвокатов в полном составе. Скандал вокруг секретного проекта нам не нужен. Ясно? 

— Вполне, — хмуро отозвался подчиненный, теребя край привычно мятой полевой накидки. 

— В таком случае я вас больше не задерживаю. 

***

По возвращении со Сторожевой базы директор собрал руководство проекта на экстренное совещание — причем распоряжение об этом отправил еще в пути. 

— Значит так.

Кренник хмуро оглядел клюющих носом присутствующих и, морщась, потер лоб. По станционному времени было шесть утра, впопыхах он этого как-то не учел. Ему самому поспать в полете, как обычно, не удалось. 

— Ситуацию с графиком, финансами и ресурсами еще раз озвучивать не буду, вы все и так знаете. Если вкратце — мы в глубокой заднице, причем в какой-то мере организовали ее себе сами. Губернатор поставил задачу до конца года исправить положение любой ценой. Проблема в том, что средства, которыми мы для этого располагаем, крайне ограничены. 

— То есть, — встрял майор Вард, начальник кадровой службы, — нам нужно чудо?

Кренник посмотрел на него… очень выразительно. 

Кадровик, по совместительству куратор от ИСБ, был назначен на должность всего полмесяца назад, поэтому ничего не заподозрил, истолковав внимание начальства в свою пользу. Остальные участники совещания были в курсе, что взгляд в упор и легкая, лишь обозначенная уголками губ, злая улыбочка означает невысказанное «дебил, блядь».

— Нет, не угадали, — сарказма в голосе директора хватило бы на пятерых. — Нужна мотивация. Причем положительная — а не как у губернатора, задави его ранкор…

Последовали тяжелые вздохи и кислые понимающие улыбки. 

— Похоже, кое-кого в детстве дрессировали, как ворнскра: запретить, пригрозить и наказать, словно других методов управления не существует, — Кренник сознательно преувеличивал, и присутствующие это знали, но пришедший на ум красивый образ очень хотелось озвучить. — Конечно, расстрел — мера доходчивая и до определенной степени действенная, но так можно перестрелять половину персонала, а остальные сами разбегутся. Так нельзя, нужно что-то иное. 

— Поощрительные премии? — предположил Ромоди. — Как на флоте по итогам года, из сэкономленных средств?

— Как ни спросишь, на наш проект у военного ведомства никогда денег нет, — Кренник подозрительно прищурился. — Вы за одну тактическую операцию разъебываете в хлам столько дорогостоящего оборудования, сколько у нас не разнесли вуки, жуки и залетные диверсанты за десять лет строительства — и ничего, финансирование не срезают, чтоб я так жил. Так на чем вы там умудряетесь экономить, а? 

Ромоди смущенно крякнул.

— На жаловании. За счет некомплекта личного состава.

— Не вариант, — отмахнулся директор, — здесь не армия, в случае ощутимой нехватки кадров я всем причастным головы поотрываю, имейте в виду. 

Под красноречивым взглядом директора Вард поежился, но промолчал. 

— Выкроить что-то еще из бюджета практически нереально при нынешнем уровне финансирования, — подытожил Кренник.

— Надо придумать нечто малозатратное, но действенное. 

Он умолк и обвел подчиненных выжидающим взглядом. Подчиненные покаянно молчали. С их точки зрения задача выглядела непосильной.

— Надеюсь, судьбу правительства Рилота, два года назад провалившего высочайше утвержденный пятилетний план развития планеты, напоминать тут никому не надо? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался директор. Увы, угроза не возымела действия: невыспавшиеся подчиненные соображали туго, если не сказать — никак.

Кренник вздохнул и объявил вынужденный десятиминутный перерыв на каф — тем более что ему и самому не помешало бы взбодриться. Расходиться не стали — каф-машина стояла тут же, в кабинете. Приняв по кружечке, подчиненные заметно оживились, на лица вернулся румянец, а взгляды приобрели выражение, достаточно осмысленное для дальнейшей дискуссии. Впрочем, директор понимал, что начать все равно придется самому. 

— Итак, вернемся к делу. — Он налил вторую кружку и принялся размышлять вслух:

— Что, если, к примеру, начать к праздникам как-то поощрять лучших работников? Идеальный вариант — к праздникам… тематическим. 

— Это как? — не понял Ромоди.

— Как бы понятнее объяснить… — Кренник неопределенно пошевелил пальцами. — Как День танкиста, только для мирных профессий. Или условно мирных, вроде нашего Дня энергетика. К сожалению, он в году один, и этого явно мало, чтобы расшевелить наших лентяев и саботажников. Ладно, есть еще День Империи — через полтора месяца, кстати — но все равно мало, в идеале надо бы на каждый месяц что-нибудь. Давайте вспоминайте, у кого на родине было что-то подобное. Дату, если оригинальная не подойдёт, назначу своим произволом. 

— Ну-у…

Гален задумчиво нахмурился.

— У нас на Грейндже был такой праздник, в первый день пятого месяца года. Прямо так и назывался — Праздник весны и труда. Официальное начало огородных работ. Дома цветами и флагами украшали, ну и, как водится, песни, пляски… 

— Пьянки, блядки, — ироническим тоном подхватил директор — и по тому, как друг смущенно кашлянул, понял, что угадал. — Звучит заманчиво, но у нас тут и без того криффова помесь бардака и приюта умалишенных, а так совсем расслабятся. Неделю придется приводить в чувство, как после фестиваля Восхождения, а нагонять темп работ до нормального уровня — это еще минимум неделя и ударная доза пиздюлей. Не пойдет. Хотя… — Он задумался. — Если сценарий слегка изменить в пользу именно труда, то, может, и прокатит. Хорошо, примем как рабочий вариант. Еще есть идеи? 

— Легко сказать, — Гален потер подбородок. — Я как-то не слишком интересовался этой темой, впрочем… Осенью у нас был еще праздник сбора урожая. Помню, за особые достижения даже награждали кого-то. Сам мэр нашего городка, на центральной площади, с оркестром и прессой, трансляция буквально из каждой кафоварки, даже я не мог не заметить. 

— О, это уже лучше, — взгляд Кренника стал заинтересованным. — И чем награждали? 

— В основном почетными грамотами, — Гален слегка усмехнулся, — мэрия, как и везде, старалась тратиться поменьше. Но случались и полезные подарки — сельхозинвентарь, кухонные дроиды эконом-класса, какие-то вазы с памятными надписями. Одному фермеру, помнится, вручили установку по производству спирта-ректификата в домашних условиях. Отец страшно обзавидовался и долго на эту тему ныл, так что я не выдержал и спроектировал ему нечто похожее… 

— И это работало? — перебил Кренник, не веря своим ушам. Гален-самогонщик в его картину мира не укладывался, хоть убей. — И ты молчал, зараза?! Это ж сколько на спиртном сэкономить можно, в среднем минимум треть оклада, я считал. Воспроизвести эту штуку сможешь? 

— Смогу, не вопрос, — Эрсо пожал плечами, — но смысл? Ракетное топливо в качестве сырья не пойдет, придется закупать корнеплоды или сладкие фрукты. Качество не имеет значения, годится даже дичок с гнильцой, но все равно деньги. У нас-то все это само росло практически в каждом дворе, только успевай падалицу собирать. Но на станции…

— Н-да. Халява не удалась, — директор сокрушенно поцокал языком. — Ладно, вернемся к теме. 

Мозговой штурм ничего не дал: на большинстве родных планет присутствующих в праздники о трудовых буднях предпочитали не вспоминать, а упомянутый День танкиста и вовсе в тему не вписывался — как и прочие армейские праздники, без запинки перечисленные Вардом. Начальник производственного отдела, поднатужившись, вспомнил, что на его планете в конце лета отмечали День строителя — и на этом разговор зашел в тупик. 

Поняв, что от подчиненных толку мало, Кренник вбил в поисковик планшета фразу «праздники на планетах Галактики» и принялся пролистывать файл за файлом в алфавитном порядке, при почтительном молчании присутствующих. Минут через десять, на букве «эск», бестолковое занятие начало его бесить, а результата все не было. Нет, праздников-то в Галактике имелось предостаточно и на любой вкус — День бармена, День рыболова, День музеев, слегка развеселивший Кренника День граненого стакана и, поргам на смех, День генерального директора — но к их уникальному проекту ни один праздник не подходил даже косвенно и с натяжкой. 

— Крифф, ладно, — сдался он, — пусть не праздник, а двадцать пятое число каждого месяца для подведения итогов. Ну и… и что? Большое вам спасибо за доблестный труд? Тут весь запал и кончится, в первый же месяц. 

— Почетные грамоты, — подсказал Гален, равнодушно созерцающий потолок. 

— Раскрашенный кусок флимсипласта? — Кренник раздраженно фыркнул. — На стенку прибить и радоваться? Не смеши! Хотя… 

Он осекся, неожиданно вспомнив, как отец однажды принес домой с завода странную вещь — кусок дешевого красного синтешелка с эмблемой корпорации и надписью золотыми буквами «Ударник труда». На вопрос шестилетнего Орсона, что это значит, отец, хмуро усмехнувшись, пояснил, что такие тряпочки выдают тем, кто показал лучшие результаты в работе — и добавил: «А вот премию срезали, х-х…». Вместо привычного «холера» отец произнес другое слово, которого Орсон на тот момент не знал, и добавил еще несколько слов, после чего мать с интонациями разозленной нексу потребовала не материться при ребенке. Надо сказать, требование сильно запоздало. 

Кренник задумался. Как ни странно, отец гордился полученной тряпочкой и даже повесил ее в гостиной на видном месте. Значит, такие вещи работают, даже если дела в полной жопе. Интересно. Очень интересно. 

— Кажется, я нашел выход, — произнес он, отодвигая планшет. — Выход нестандартный, но все другие возможности мы уже проебали. К счастью, мои приказы на станции имеют силу закона. Все свободны, приказ будет в рассылке через…   
Нестандартный выход из положения следовало обдумать на свежую голову. И обдумать хорошенько, а то над ними даже фатиры будут ржать, не говоря уж о губернаторе. 

— Короче, приказ будет в рассылке до конца рабочего дня. 

***

Вечером на информационных табло появился тот самый приказ, изрядно озадачивший весь персонал стройки. 

Дирк Келли, прораб строительно-монтажного участка номер 89, исторический момент не застал и прочел оный приказ уже у себя на планшете в рабочей рассылке. Сам приказ напрашивался на исключительно нецензурные комментарии, однако к тому, что транслировали на информационных табло, имелось приложение с подробными разъяснениями новой задумки начальства. Слегка поостыв, Дирк вчитался. Планировалось ни много ни мало соревнование за звание лучшей бригады на строительстве. Первым трем бригадам, показавшим лучший результат по итогам каждого месяца, обещали памятные подарки. Какие — в приказе не разглашалось. 

Заинтригованный Дирк почесал в затылке, еще раз перечел приказ и приложение и понял из него только, что начальство придумало какую-то очередную неведомую ебаную хуйню. После истории с таинственно исчезающей обшивкой и прочих подобных приключений это даже не особенно удивляло. Впрочем, почему бы и нет? Это же не конкурс песни и пляски в сверхурочное время, а обычная работа в рамках обязанностей. И вот тут можно, например, поднапрячься и утереть нос этому ушлому зазнайке с девяносто третьего участка, который хвастается, что они-то мастера, а остальные — так, погулять вышли. Вот и посмотрим, кто тут мастера. А заодно — что за памятные подарки такие. 

Дирк ухмыльнулся, еще раз перечел приказ и отправился доводить смысл новой задачи до изнывающих в неведении подчиненных. 

С этого дня все и началось. 

***

Месяц пролетел незаметно. Накануне Дня Империи пришло время подвести первые итоги. 

Первым приятным сюрпризом стало то, что не был сорван график. Его и составляли, конечно, самым щадящим образом, но уже полгода не справлялись даже с таким. Ну и, разумеется, определилась тройка победителей. 

По случаю награждения персонал стройки собрали в главном ангаре. Переминаясь с ноги на ногу, работяги тревожно перешептывались, гадая, что их ждет, и трансляцию праздничной речи Императора прослушали невнимательно. Когда же экраны погасли, Кренник взобрался на репульсорный погрузчик, выкаченный на середину ангара, достал бластер и, ни слова не говоря, пальнул вверх.

Ангар испуганно затих. 

— Отлично, — Кренник убрал бластер, не обращая внимания на сыплющиеся сверху искры. — Теперь минутку внимания, господа. Месяц назад мы начали наше соревнование за звание лучшей бригады. Тогда многие из вас сочли эту идею в лучшем случае шуткой, а в худшем — бессмысленной блажью руководства. Сегодня мы можем с уверенностью сказать: вы глубоко ошибались. Приложенные вам старания самым благоприятным образом сказались на результатах работы — в чем каждый из вас может убедиться, взглянув на данные в рабочей рассылке и сравнив их с поистине удручающими данными за первый квартал. На сегодня лучшие показатели достигнуты, — он сверился с планшетом, — строительно-монтажным участком номер 89. Руководитель участка приглашается за наградой. 

Дирк опешил. В обещание наград он, читая приказ, честно говоря, не очень поверил. Обычно на госслужбе поощрениями не баловали. Разве что Вейдер под настроение мог внезапно дать повышение особо расторопному офицеру, гражданским же специалистам не светило и этого: не придушили — и на том спасибо. В госсекторе удерживали лишь неплохая стабильная зарплата и соцпакет. А тут… 

Героического прораба, растерянно хлопающего глазами, буквально выпихнули на середину ангара под лучи прожекторов. Ноги разом стали ватными. Дирк сглотнул ком в горле, заставил себя сделать пять шагов навстречу высокому начальству — и замер глупо улыбающимся истуканом, словно проглотил древнее измерительное приспособление.

Директор бережно взял из рук начальника производственного отдела трехлитровый чайник из серебристого металла. На матовом боку сосуда сияла лазерная гравировка — герб Империи. Дизайн предметов для награждения Кренник разрабатывал лично — хотя награждаемый об этом, понятно, знать не мог. «Вот выпрут меня стараниями Таркина со службы, — мрачно шутил директор, отрисовывая очередной приз, — займусь промышленным дизайном, там определенно не хватает свежей мысли. Та же Кореллианская инженерная корпорация клепает свои грузовозы, явно вдохновляясь видом старинных кастрюль и сковородок — а надо идти в ногу со временем!»

К чайнику прилагалась коробка кружек для кафа из керамопласта, тоже с имперской эмблемой — на всю бригаду. По иронии судьбы керамопласт, по прямому назначению употреблявшийся для изоляции магистральных кабелей, сэкономила бригада участка номер 93 — занявшего второе место. 

Под бурные аплодисменты сверкающая в лучах прожекторов посудина была вручена победителю, затем последовали награждения других отличившихся бригад — а вечером в главном ангаре появился огромный стенд с портретами передовиков производства, пафосно поименованный Доской почета. Майор Вард, чудесным образом превратившийся из скептика в энтузиаста, рискнул предложить второй стенд, противоположного содержания, с шапкой «Они позорят коллектив» — но эту идею Кренник решительно забраковал.

— Если верить экспертному мнению губернатора, дружный и трудолюбивый коллектив проекта позорю исключительно я сам, — отменно ядовитым тоном процедил он, выразительно глядя на кадровика поверх стакана с бренди. — Не стоит давать Таркину повод лишний раз озвучить эту мысль. А с нашими разгильдяями я как-нибудь разберусь без… наглядной агитации.

— Добрым словом и DT-29, — рискнул пошутить Водран. 

— Именно, — ласково подытожил директор и отдал должное бренди. 

***

Соревнование продолжалось. Вскоре выяснилось, что при правильной организации труда затраты материалов на строительство оказываются изрядно ниже расчетных, что позволяет сэкономить немалый резерв — куда больше, чем требовалось для изготовления наградной посуды. В связи с этим Кренник вспомнил, что пару лет назад Бейл Органа, обеспокоенный ростом военного бюджета Империи в мирное, казалось бы, время, предлагал в порядке конверсии и для облегчения повседневной жизни разумных рас перевести производственные мощности бывших заводов сепаратистов на выпуск дроидов бытового назначения. Тогда Кренник раскритиковал идеи Органы в пух и прах, а теперь, войдя во вкус, уже и сам задумался, не открыть ли предприятие по производству элитной кухонной утвари из сэкономленного сырья и добыть таким образом еще и деньги — но вовремя удержался. Самая распрекрасная посудина, если она не получена в награду за успехи под аплодисменты коллег, а банально куплена в лавке, разом теряет половину своей ценности в глазах владельца. Да и излишкам сырья разумнее найти применение непосредственно на строительстве — что и было сделано. 

Результат не замедлил сказаться. 

— Прямо какая-то ячейка юных скаутов, а не госпроект особой важности, — сварливо заметил Таркин три месяца спустя в ходе очередной инспекции, хмуро озирая Доску почета. — Не хватает только конкурсов на лучшего разжигателя костров и строителя шалашей — видимо, останавливает отсутствие леса в радиусе двухсот парсеков. Хорошо, что я в свое время забраковал Эндор в качестве базы для строительства. Но вы и здесь умудряетесь заниматься ерундой, вместо того чтобы решать производственные вопросы.

— Мотивация рабочих — это производственный вопрос, — возразил Кренник. — Я не могу порадовать гражданских очередным квадратом на ранговой планке, значит, приходится действовать иначе. И это приносит плоды. Обратите внимание: я уже третий месяц не клянчу у вас денег. Понятно, что благодарности я за это не дождусь, но могли бы, по крайней мере, принять к сведению. 

— И еще процентов на пять сократить финансирование, раз уж вы напрашиваетесь, — съязвил Таркин.

— Не рискнете, — парировал Кренник. — В этом случае за срыв сроков прополоскают уже вас, невзирая, как говорится, на заслуги перед отечеством. 

— Не зарывайтесь, Кренник. Мои заслуги перед Империей бесспорны, а вот что касается ваших… 

— Мы в одной лодке, губернатор, — поколебать самоуверенность Кренника Таркину не удалось. — Мой успех — это и ваш успех. Но верно и обратное. 

— Разумеется, — сухо отозвался губернатор. — Предлагаю вам на досуге подумать над этим парадоксом. И помните: день до вечера не хвалят. 

***

Торжественная церемония награждения отличившихся по итогам года была приурочена ко Дню энергетика. Накануне итоговый отчет показал рост производительности труда в полтора раза, нехилую экономию сырья и существенное снижение числа поломок оборудования. Водран, скептически морщась, трижды перепроверил цифры — но факт оставался фактом: вопреки мрачным прогнозам, дело пошло на лад. 

— А я же говорил, — директор, крутя в руке стакан с альдераанским полусухим, буквально лучился самодовольством. — К людям нужен подход. Ложечка меда вместо цистерны дерьма — и посмотрите на результаты! Причем практически на одном энтузиазме, а если бы еще и платили… 

— С деньгами вообще красота, кто ж спорит, — согласился Водран, сбрасывая выверенный отчет на планшет. — Жаль, губернатор не сторонник ваших методов. Он, кстати, будет на церемонии? 

— А как же, — ядовито отозвался Кренник, — я ему лично приглашение отправлю, вместе с отчетом. Пусть полюбуется на результаты, как он выразился, ерунды. 

***

Таркин сошел с трапа челнока и от неожиданности едва не споткнулся. По случаю праздника главный ангар станции был украшен светящимися гирляндами, а со злополучной центральной балки, сгубившей не один грузовоз, между имперскими знаменами свисал огромный плакат с надписью «Слава труду!» На летной палубе, упираясь точненько в трап, возлежала винно-красная ковровая дорожка, цветом и фактурой подозрительно напоминающая напольное покрытие в коридорах Сената, где месяц назад закончился очередной косметический ремонт. Как обычно, после ремонта на сторону уплыло много излишков и не только, и ситх бы с ними, пусть о коррупции болит голова у департамента градостроительства, но кто бы мог предположить, что Кренник, любитель четких линий, хай-тека и конструктивизма, притащит на станцию эдакое «дорого-богато» в стиле Набу. И ради чего? 

Разумеется, губернатор по пути на станцию прочел последний отчет, искренне порадовавшись за показатели. Однако дурацкие игрища, которыми целый год с поистине детской непосредственностью развлекался Кренник, его все равно раздражали — явным диссонансом с масштабом и целью проекта. Конечно, чем бы дитя ни тешилось, лишь бы о деле не забывало, но вот о деле как раз и приходилось постоянно напоминать. А это иногда бесило. 

Согнав с лица скептическую ухмылку, Таркин обменялся с Кренником положенными по рангу и этикету приветствиями, после чего вместе с ним прошествовал по упомянутой дорожке мимо строя штурмовиков и толпы рабочих к импровизированной трибуне. Трибуна была составлена из контейнеров, задрапированных все теми же остатками сенатского ковролина. 

Директор откашлялся и вышел вперед. Микрофон ему не требовался — громко и убедительно орать он за годы карьеры натренировался, да и акустика в ангаре была хорошая. 

— Победителем по итогам уходящего года стал… строительно-монтажный участок номер 89! — объявил он таким тоном, словно это было исключительно его заслугой. 

Ангар взорвался аплодисментами. 

— Прошу руководителя участка выйти сюда, — улыбающийся директор указал пальцем на ковер перед собой. 

Прораб в новой спецовке решительным шагом — сказалась привычка — выдвинулся из рядов к трибуне. Наградой на сей раз стал здоровенный светильник в виде, собственно, объекта особой важности, однако Кренник жестом дал понять, что это еще не все. 

— Отмечу, что участок номер 89 неизменно показывал высокие результаты, поэтому им вручается также и переходящее знамя… 

Он эффектным жестом развернул алое полотнище с эмблемой проекта «Небесная мощь» посередине. Уломать главного инженера заводика по производству рекламы и агитационных материалов слегка изменить принт имперского флага для одной единицы продукции обошлось в ящик тонирея — но результат того стоил. Достаточно было взглянуть на лицо ошалевшего от счастья прораба, которому директор протянул один конец развернутого знамени и жестом указал повернуться к публике. 

— Слава труду! 

Вновь раздались аплодисменты, засверкали вспышки голокамер, из динамиков грянул имперский марш. На лицах присутствующих отражалась неподдельная, почти детская радость. Даже Водран смущенно улыбался, Эрсо блаженно щурился, а Ромоди так просто сиял. Не говоря уж о Креннике. Директор и здесь не упустил случая оказаться в центре всеобщего внимания, в роли звезды ГолоНета — причем, судя по градусу пафоса, не меньше сверхновой звезды. И блистал соответственно. 

Таркин, осознав, что его протокольное лицо не слишком гармонирует со всеобщим весельем, растянул губы в улыбке.   
Почти искренней: награждение навело губернатора на кое-какую мысль. Если честно, немного хулиганскую. 

***

— Должен признать, производственный процесс вы наладить все-таки сумели, — признал Таркин неделю спустя на Сторожевой базе, куда Кренник прибыл с окончательным годовым отчетом. — Можете, когда хотите. Даже удивительно, почему столь ответственный подход не распространяется также и на форменное обмундирование.

Губернатор сделал паузу, окинув выразительным взглядом привычно замявшуюся полу белого плаща, свисающую с кресла, и разом насупившегося владельца плаща.

— Впрочем, это мелочи, — смягчился он. — Полагаю, по результатам года не только ваши подчиненные, но и вы сами заслуживаете поощрения. Увы, Объединенное командование моего мнения не разделяет, поэтому… 

С этими словами Таркин с заговорщической и одновременно злодейской улыбочкой открыл дверцу шкафа и достал оттуда картонную коробку размером примерно фут на полтора, без каких-либо надписей. 

— Это вам от меня лично, — объявил он, водружая коробку на стол перед Кренником. — Прошу взглянуть. 

Слегка поколебавшись, директор придвинул к себе коробку, оказавшуюся довольно увесистой, и поднял крышку. Внутри, на ложе из знакомого винно-красного ковролина, сверкал дюрасталью новенький утюг. С эмблемой «Инициативы Таркина» на ручке регулятора. 

— Думаю, это может пригодиться, — констатировал губернатор, наслаждаясь выражением лица оподаренного. Очень красноречивым. — Уточню сразу: не спешите отдариваться. Ответным сюрпризом должна стать окончательно достроенная боевая станция. Не меньше.


End file.
